<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughing in the Dark by Mya_Stone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808975">Laughing in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone'>Mya_Stone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Developing Friendships, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mischief, fun science facts in every chapter!, minor claustrophobia warning, what do you mean that isn't a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru needs a mineral from the mountains and fortunately knows just the person who can help her find it. Neither she nor Abigail know what to expect from their first exhibition into a previously unexplored cavern, but between the two of them, they may have enough brains and brawn to succeed. When their adventure takes a turn for the worst, the two need to band together to make it back to the surface, or else they may fall victim to the shadows in the mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing a rustling in the kitchen, Maru went to investigate, happy to find her brother and Abigail preparing snacks before they retreated to the basement again. Abigail kept up a steady stream of conversation, to which Sebastian mainly responded in grunts as he lined the pizza rolls on the baking sheet. </p><p>“Hey guys.” Maru said as she walked in, though neither Sebastian nor Abigail looked up from what they were doing. </p><p>“Hey.” Sebastian replied. “Do you want some pizza rolls?”</p><p>“Sure.” She responded, opening her notebook and taking a seat at the table. “Actually… I wanted to talk to Abigail.” </p><p>Abigail left her place by the counter and hopped onto the corner of the table, the solid hand-crafted wood supporting the weight with ease. “What’s up, pixel?”</p><p>“How deep into the mines have you gone?”</p><p>Her nose and eyebrows wrinkled together as she thought. “Honestly, not too deep. There’s an elevator from the old mining company, but I’ve never been able to get it to work. There’s another path, but it’s blocked off by Marlon, the Adventurer’s Guild guy. He won’t give anyone permission to go down there. Somehow, he always catches me when I try to sneak past him.”</p><p>“It’s because you insist on wearing those heavy boots.” Sebastian called over his shoulder. “Everyone can hear you coming.”</p><p>“They’re steel-toed, and you never know when someone will need a swift kick to the kneecaps.” She tapped her shoes against the leg of the table, as if to make a point. </p><p>“What if there was a different path?” Maru asked, trying to return to her original topic. “Would you want to investigate?”</p><p>“Of course I would!” Abigail fixed her with a bright, impish smile. “This isn’t hypothetical, right? What has that little brain of yours been cooking up?”</p><p>Maru splayed her fingers out over her plans, returning Abigail's impish look. “Here’s the thing. I need silicon for a project. Lots of it. I’ve been combing the beach and rivers for weeks and I still don’t have nearly enough. I know there’s quartz in that mountain and I bet I can make silicon from it. Marlon also won’t let me into the mines and was entirely uninterested in anything I could trade for it.” She grumbled at the last part, remembering how Marlon had stared at her gadgets in contempt. </p><p>“I’d be happy to take you, pixel, but we don’t have a way in.” Abigail frowned. </p><p>“I think I do.” Maru grinned. “There’s a small stream to the north, past the train station. It’s source comes from inside the mountain. It’s a tight fit, but I think we could crawl in.”</p><p>“Demetrius isn’t going to like that.“ Sebastian said darkly, turning from the oven and glaring at his sister. </p><p>“He also won’t increase my allowance so I can buy it legitimately.” Maru retorted. “If I have to find my own, I will. Marie Curie didn’t balk at the dangers of radiation when she studied it, and she has two universities named after her. A few bats won’t stop me.”</p><p>“And didn’t she die of radiation poisoning?” Sebastian crossed his arms, his eyes broiling from under his bangs.</p><p>“<em> After </em>she won two Nobel prizes.” </p><p>The two siblings glared at each other, neither one shifting until Abigail spoke. “Well, it looks like you’re going to go with or without me. So yeah, I’ll go. When did you want to take a look at this secret entrance?”</p><p>Maru broke eye contact with Sebastian, grinning from ear to ear. “Are you free tomorrow?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be just up this way.” Maru called, her feet slipping slightly as she disturbed a small cascade of pebbles. Abigail was only a few paces behind her, cheerfully leaping up the rocky path like a mountain goat, her excitement palatable. Sebastian, however, was much further behind, his breathing heavy and ragged. The small stream they were following was only a trickle during the heat of the summer, but the muddy bed provided a small refuge for various invertebrates and reptiles. The small creatures skittered away as soon as they heard the three adventurers coming; there was plenty of warning, as the bulky packs Maru and Abigail wore clattered heavily as they made their way up the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I see it!” Abigail called, leaping past Maru and splashing into a small pool of water. She was on her hands and knees, peering into a dark crevice as Maru came up beside her. “You definitely weren’t kidding, that is a tight fit. Are your gadgets going to be okay if they get a little wet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I planned for that.” Maru replied, breathing deeply while she waited for her brother. “My pack is waterproof. Designed it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda wish I had waterproof socks.” Abigail grumbled, standing and wiping her wet hands on her shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian came over the ridge not long after, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. “This mountain… is the worst.” He gripped, dropping heavily to the bank of the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you made it.” Abigail remarked with a flippant tone. “And you’re not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet.” Sebastian wheezed, glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru crouched next to him. “Does your cell phone have a signal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the phone from his pocket. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. I’ve got a timer set for two hours. If we’re not back by 4pm, you’re allowed to go for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be back before then.” He growled. “I’ll be in worse trouble than you if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Maru stood, retrieving supplies from her pack. She handed Abigail a flashlight and a pair of heavy gloves before donning her own pair. Maru took a deep breath, exhaling with an excited grin. “Whenever you’re ready, expedition leader.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail smirked, flexing her hands in the gloves. “I was born ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both had to flip their packs across their chests to fit into the small opening. Abigail went first, the flashlight dangling as she held the wrist strap in her teeth. Maru followed, kneeling in the pond; the cool, clear water was briefly refreshing before it wicked up her shorts and into her shoes. She hoped the waterproofing on her pack would be enough to protect her equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They squirmed along, elbows and shoulders scratching against the walls of the small cave, darkness enveloping them more with every inch. “‘ang on.” Abigail muttered through closed teeth. She turned the flashlight on, waving it forward. “I think I see an opening.” Maru tried to let the thought bring her hope, but the fact that she couldn’t  move more than a few inches in any direction caused her chest to tighten with panic. Abigail began to inch forward again, thankfully,  with more urgency in her movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru could hear Abigail groan as she pushed her way through the last small part, the light of the flashlight bobbing wildly as she forced each shoulder through. Maru followed, groaning with just as much effort before finally having room to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail extended a hand to help her up. “I’m kinda with Sebastian on this one. This mountain sucks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we made it.” Maru breathed, taking out her own flashlight. The dark rock was carved with the rough markings of tools: this path was sculpted by people, not naturally, likely as an air shaft for the old mining operations. Which meant it could lead to more caves were ore was rich. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Maru grinned as her excitement returned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows what we could find?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wayfinders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold air of the cave had a slight breeze, making for a welcome respite after the strenuous hike up the mountain. The gentle trickle of water seemed to come from everywhere; Abigail flashed the light around, the wet rocks gleaming as though hiding an unknown prize. This narrow cavity was only large enough for the two girls to stand shoulder to shoulder, and the top of the cave was barely a foot above her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam might have to duck if he were here… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought with a smile. The path continued past the range of the flashlight, the ravenous darkness swallowing the meager amount of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail touched the walls of the cave, feeling the breaks in the rocks where pickaxes had torn them apart. Excitement threatened to cloud her judgement. She wanted nothing more than to charge down the small pathway to see what lay beyond. Had this part of the caves ever been explored since the mining operation pulled out? Were they the first humans to walk these caves in years? There could be untold riches just waiting beyond the glow of her flashlight. Untold dangers, too. Both delighted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail attached the flashlight to her belt, making sure she could access it easily before pulling a torch and matches from her pack. “We should have brought mining helmets.” She mused aloud as she tried to light the torch. “With the lights on the top. It would probably be easier to see that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru had been rummaging in her pack, noticeably stopping at Abigail’s words. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We should have brought helmets.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered emphatically. “I remembered gloves but I forgot </span>
  <em>
    <span>helmets.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will be fine.” Abigail said dismissively, tossing another failed match to the side. “We only have a few hours to explore. We won’t get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A helmet on your head will keep you away from a hospital bed.” Maru recited, digging into her pack once more. “There’s a poster hanging in the clinic’s waiting room. I’ve probably read it a hundred times. How did I forget a helmet?” She shook her head, finally pulling a gadget free. As she turned on the small machine, Abigail’s torch took the flame, bathing the area in gentle, orange light. Her courage seemed to spark as well, the fire in her hands made her feel powerful. Her impatience rose, eagerly looking to Maru to see if she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru held an electronic device in one hand, almost like a game controller, her other hand balancing several disks glowing faintly with a blue light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have there?” Abigail asked, peering at the light in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, these? It’s one of my inventions. I call them Wayfinders.” She held out the circular disk for Abigail to examine. “They’ve got a few LED lights in them, to help mark where we’ve been. This is a receiver that can track them, so we can find our way back. These shafts could have multiple paths, and I didn’t want to get lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail turned the disk over in her hands. “That’s… That’s brilliant, pixel. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>made </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Maru blushed. “And tested them in the woods behind our house. They work perfectly. I’m hoping the rocks don’t have too many ores that could interfere with the signals… but that’s field testing for you!” She smiled, standing and setting one of the disks above the cave entrance. The faint blue light was hardly noticeable, but Maru seemed satisfied with the device. She turned to Abigail, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Her face was a mixture of apprehension and excitement. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail shifted the torch to her off-hand, pulling a dull metal blade from the sheath at her back. “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls made their way through the cave: Abigail in the front, sword in one hand, torch in the other, while Maru followed unsteadily behind, her eyes on the ground as she watched her footing. They walked in silence, their breathing and the steady trickle of water the only sounds to be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been an hour.” Maru announced after some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail stopped, pulling a canteen from her pack. Her annoyance sparked in her words as she passed the water to Maru. “I thought this was supposed to lead somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should.” Maru answered, trying not to rise at Abigail’s tone and only slightly failing. “It was definitely carved by miners, and I doubt they came in the same way we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer, though logical, did nothing to placate Abigail. She continued walking, determination in her stride. “There are other beings here besides people. Maybe moles carved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty large for moles.” Maru disputed, though the reminder that Abigail’s sword was for more than show caused the hairs on her neck to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rock crabs, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru nearly argued back - there was no evidence that rock crabs existed outside of  Marlon’s tales - but decided not to risk irritating her guide. She had enough trouble keeping up with Abigail’s pace as it was, and the longer they found nothing, the faster her pace became. Maru was so concentrated on not spraining an ankle that she collided into Abigail when she stopped abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail rocked forward slightly at the bump, but stepped to the side to allow Maru to see more clearly. The path they had been following had joined with a much larger passage, the walls lined with aged wooden supports. A dirty and somewhat damaged minecart rail was centered along the passage. “So you were right.” Abigail muttered. “Which way, cave expert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru walked onto the railway, looking down both directions. The taller ceiling made her feel small, and though she knew the answer, she steeled herself before pointing. “This way.” She said. “It’s slightly downhill. It goes deeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail nodded, her excitement fading with apprehension, but she set off in the direction Maru had pointed. This path curved more than the other one had, and by the time they reached the place where the railway ended, neither had any idea which way they were facing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A discarded minecart lay overturned near the end of the track, and near it, glittering rocks reflected the torchlight. Maru nearly squealed with excitement, pushing past Abigail to examine the stones. Pulling a belt of tools from her bag, she picked up one of the stones and tested it. “I think it’s quartz!” She said after a moment, before picking up another stone and repeating the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure?” Abigail asked skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to take it back to the lab to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Maru answered, grabbing a third stone. “But it’s the right color, shape, and has a hardness of about seven. It could be euclase, all things considered, but even if it were, I could probably sell it and buy the quartz I need.” She put away her tools, pulling off her pack in order to shove stones into it. “Wish I had brought less stuff.” She grumbled. “This pack is going to get heavy. Probably didn’t need my repair kit. Or my digging tools, since the quartz was just lying here.” As she reached for another stone, the minecart shifted, a large rock tumbling out from within it. Long red legs seemed to sprout from the bottom, causing the rock to rise and move of its own volition. Maru screamed, crawling backwards as the thing creeped towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail leaped in front of her and swung her sword at the creature, her blade bouncing uselessly off the hard surface. The creature inched closer, disjointed but animal-like in its movements. In a panic, Abigail kicked the thing as though it were a gridball, sending it rolling into the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru had scrambled to her feet, grabbing her pack and backing away as Abigail kicked the rock beast. Behind her, a low sound echoed off the walls: it was quiet at first, felt more than heard, but within seconds, grew louder into a distinct, unnerving buzz. She turned, watching as more creatures materialized from the darkness. Several creatures, larger than dinner plates, and with wings like insects barreled towards them, alerted by the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail grabbed Maru’s arm, dragging the girl away, deeper into the mines. In her fear, she dropped the torch, and within moments, the two girls were enveloped in darkness as the insects overtook them. Maru felt herself trip, but where she should have hit the ground, there was only air. Tumbling into pure blackness, she was only aware she was falling when she finally hit the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian checked his phone: It was 3:50 pm. He’d been sitting in the same place for nearly six hours, outside the mountain hole the two girls had crawled into, waiting for them to return. It had been a loose compromise between him and his half-sister: he was the only one who knew where the two girls had gone, and could go for help if they didn’t come back. Sebastian had been the one to insist upon the arrangement, and as the clock ticked closer to 4pm, he regretted it. </p><p>If Maru and Abigail didn’t return from the mountain, he’d have four angry parents yelling at him for allowing them to go. It wasn’t fair; Abigail had been grounded for sneaking into the mines more times than he could count, and Maru’s dedication to her inventions was far stronger than her sense of danger. He wouldn’t have been able to stop either girl from going, even if he wanted to, but he’d still be punished as though it were his idea. He’d only insisted on acting as their lookout because he knew how dangerous the mines could be. And despite the differences between them, he genuinely didn’t want Maru to get hurt. </p><p>He’d been grateful when she asked Abigail to go with her, but that just caused another pit of worry to form in his stomach. Abigail acted tough, but it was just that - an act. She tried to act like nothing could ever hurt her, to hide her insecurities from the people around her. He knew how vulnerable she really was, maybe the only person who knew. Her parents certainly didn’t know; it was their inattention that caused her to act out in the first place. </p><p>He checked his phone again: 3:59pm. In one minute, he needed to head down the mountain, find his mom, and tell her Maru and Abigail went into a cave and didn’t come back. </p><p>He stood, once again peering into the small cave they’d crawled into. It was utterly dark after a few feet, silent except for the steady trickle of water. “Hello? Maru? Abigail?” He called, letting each word echo before trying again. Only the stream answered. <em> I’d rather go in after them. </em> He realized as he stood. He’d sooner face a dozen golems unarmed before he’d willingly tell Demetrius his only daughter had gone missing. </p><p>He checked his phone again: 4:03pm. The worry in his stomach transformed into real nausea as he thought of what he would say to his mom, and what her response would be. Shaking off the desire for a cigarette, he began heading down the mountain path. Several times, he stopped and looked behind, hoping to see purple hair bobbing down the trail towards him, but no one came. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Abigail opened her eyes, but she couldn’t see anything. <em> Did I go blind? </em> Aching limbs made it difficult to concentrate - specifically her arms and knees, from where she hit the ground. She breathed deep. Her chest hurt, but the next breath hurt less. It was quiet. Whatever creatures - <em> giant insects? </em> - that had attacked them were gone.  “Maru?” She groaned, fumbling for her flashlight. “Pixel? Are you there?”</p><p>“I’m going to be honest.” Maru groaned. “I didn’t think rock crabs were real.”</p><p>Abigail chuckled as she pulled herself to her feet. Sore, but nothing was broken. “Well, now you can write a paper about how freaky they are.” She flicked the flashlight on, scanning their new surroundings. Nothing remarkable, except for the hole in the ceiling they fell down. Wooden supports lined the walls, but there was no other sign that the mining operations had been this far. </p><p>“I don’t think scientific papers take nightmares as credible sources, but I’ll write the board and see.” Maru gave a heavy cough as she stood, but dusted herself off, seemingly unharmed. She pulled the Wayfinder from her pack. “There has to be a way out…” Abigail could almost see the gears working in her head, as she stared at her makeshift map. “We need to find a way up. Let’s go... this way.”</p><p>“You’re sure, pixel?” Abigail asked, although she had already started in that direction. </p><p>“Yes. Keep scanning the walls for ladders.” Maru fell into step behind Abigail. If she was afraid, she didn’t show it. Abigail felt her own spirit rise in turn. <em> We’ll make it out. There’s no room for doubt. We can do this. </em></p><p>They kept up their steady pace, despite the unchanging walls. The air felt surprising cool as they walked, Abigail noticed after a while. It was as though there was a slight breeze in the tunnels, though she wasn’t sure that was possible. “Are we… going downhill?” Maru asked, turning in a circle trying to gauge the distance for herself. “Wait, what’s that light?”</p><p>Abigail squinted in the direction Maru had pointed. Indeed, a dull light seemed to peer out from the darkness, though faint enough to be dismissed in the dark. “I’m not sure, but it might be something that the miners left behind. Could be a way out.”</p><p>Their pace quickened, driven by hope and curiosity. So focused on not losing sight of the light, neither noticed how the temperature suddenly dropped, cool enough to chill the sweat running down their backs. The packs the two girls carried clattered as they jogged, obscuring the noises around them. When the groaning became loud enough to be heard over their rapid footfalls, Abigail realized they weren’t alone. She stopped suddenly, flicking the flashlight around her. Shifting ivory shapes lurched towards them, bones rattling with every movement. </p><p>“Keep going!” Abigail shouted, pushing Maru ahead. She faced the closest skeleton, sword in hand, adrenaline clouding her thoughts. “Kneecaps!” Abigail howled, steadying herself before unleashing a kick directly to the skeleton’s knees. The blow rocked the creature. Abigail followed with a robust swing to the creature’s neck. The bones scattered with a hollow chime, whatever magic holding them together dispersed into the air. </p><p>Sprinting after Maru, she discovered the source of the red light. “It’s an elevator!” Maru shouted. “I can get it working. I just need time!”</p><p>Abigail turned around, counting the skeletons as they came closer, judging which one would reach them first. “I’m not afraid. I’ll give you all the time I can.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the elevator has power, why won’t it move?” Maru shouted. Fumbling for wires, she tested each one trying to figure out where the circuit had been broken. “AH! That one’s live!” She pulled off the side panel, exposing more wires, some corroded, some seemed to be… chewed on? She didn’t think of what would have gnawed on the wires. There just wasn’t time for distractions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away, worm food!” Abigail shouted. “Why can’t you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”  A cascade of bones fell on the rocky ground. “- through your thick skull?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling extra wires from her repair kit, Maru grappled with a loose end, remembering too late that it was live.  “Ouch!” Snapping her fingers to release the pain, she grabbed her pliers, trying to splice the ends together. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” She slammed the buttons on the elevator, but it still had no power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maru?” Abigail screeched. “Oh, hurry up! I don’t know where all of them are coming from!" The clatter of more bones echoed as Abigail grunted again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connecting another wire, Maru stopped with surprise as the control panel lit up. “Abby!” The elevator shook slightly as it came to life, dropping a few inches before catching itself. The door began to shut, gears grinding steadily as the gates rose. Abigail dove through the opening, her sword clattering to the side as she gasped for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, go, go!” Maru pushed the “up” button on the panel and the elevator lurched upwards, starting and stopping several times before finally continuing at a steady pace. Maru stared at the panel holding her breath, waiting for the lights to go out and strand them. A hand on her shoulder rocked her from her thoughts. “It’s all right, pixel. I think you did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru took a deep breath, still listening for a slip in the gears, but relaxing slightly. Abigail sat next to her, leaning back against the wall. “This seemed a lot simpler last night.” Maru said after a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail chuckled. “It did. I’m glad you ask me to come with you. Wouldn’t have traded today for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru smiled, settling in beside Abigail. “Me either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened to torchlights and commotion. Half the village seemed to be present, most holding torches or weapons, uneasy and fidgeting. The mayor and Marlon were having a heated argument, their voices echoing in the large cavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There're hundreds of caverns and passageways in the mine!” Marlon shouted, as loudly as his hoarse voice could manage. “The girls could be anywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, find them!” The mayor shouted back. “You have to have some idea of where they could have gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maru and Abigail approached the group, realizing slowly that everyone was here to look for them. “Um, hello?” Abigail said, though her voice was lost in the shouting. “We’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sebastian who saw them first, dropping his club and running towards them. “You idiots.” He said quietly, burying both of them in a hug. Sam was immediately behind him, nearly knocking them over as he collided into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maru!” Penny’s voice came next. “You had us so worried!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise of the cave settled as the rest of the townsfolk realized the girls had arrived without needing rescue. Scoldings came next, before both girls were rushed to Harvey’s clinic, though neither needed anything more than a few bandages and a bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be helping me with the shop for two weeks, Abigail.” Pierre said sternly as they left the clinic. “And I’ll be taking your T.V. as well. Really. Dragging Maru on one of your fool adventures. What were you thinking?” Too tired to respond, Abigail simply walked ahead of him, her memories of the caves and the fighting still vivid in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby, wait!” Maru called, running up to her, much to the chagrin of her parents. “Here. For you.” She held out her hand, holding a shining purple stone. It glittered with quiet beauty, catching the fading rays of the sunset. “Payment for being my guide. And killing a dozen skeletons.” Maru winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skeletons?” Pierre shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail smirked, taking the gem. “It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lucky for you, I know where we can find some more.” Maru whispered. “Same time next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3 Leave a comment if you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>